


Time (Book 1 of The Thunderbird Trilogy Part 1)

by Eliza_Porter



Series: The Thunderbird Trilogy Part 1 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Magic, Magic-Users, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Porter/pseuds/Eliza_Porter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Mason Trinity aren't from our world, they are from the land of Imisha. But even they don't know it. When their parents are in trouble it's up to them to travel throughout time collecting Shadow Crystals in order to save them as well as the world. Will they succeed or will they fail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time (Book 1 of The Thunderbird Trilogy Part 1)

A long time ago in another dimension known as Imisha twins were born; a boy and a girl their names were Umbra and Lumen.

While Lumen created aliae; a magic energy that allows the person to control positive abilities such as creating portals, fixing damage, calmness, and light weaving, Umbra created Aluae; a magic energy that allows the person the abilities of destruction, black hole creation, containment, uneasiness, anger, and shadow weaving.

The twins kept the world balanced until their mother disappeared and Lumen blamed her brother for it and a war broke out. When Tara, the Thunderbird of Time finally ended the war the twins parted ways and the world was back to normal.

\-------------------  
At birth twins Molly and Mason have had the essence of Umbra and Lumen. Their parents Lord and Lady Trinity started to fear for their children's life. On the twins third birthday Molly and Mason got sent to our world to live with their aunt Verna.

Molly and Mason Trinity are turning thirteen and its almost time for them to come back home to Imisha.


End file.
